Fastening devices are used for various covers of an engine or an air filter, which are typically situated below a front hood of the motor vehicle, and are used for noise damping, for example. Such a fastening device is known, for example, from WO 2007/131497 A1. In this fastening device, the cross-sectional change is implemented as a constriction of the shaft. The elastic fixing element is made ring-shaped and lies in the constriction. The cross-section of the shaft is greater than the internal cross-section of the fixing element. If the support elements are compressed, the elastic fixing element is widened. The elastic fixing element subsequently rubs over the shaft or is destroyed. This fastening device has the disadvantage that after the removal of the elastic fixing element from the cross-sectional change, the force curve during the relative movement of the support elements rises. This results in a strong deceleration in the event of a head impact.
Therefore, an object is to design a fastening device of the type mentioned at the beginning in such a way that it permits the most precise possible predefinable force curve during a relative movement of the support elements. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.